Cowboy Bebop: the Next Set
by crazy mari
Summary: Session 3 Down With the Sickness is up folks! Spike has gone off to face his past and Faye runs after him to try to rescue him yet again...the aftermath...read and review, please!
1. Session 1: Stuck In the Middle With You

**Cowboy Bebop: The Next Set**

**Session #1-Stuck In The Middle With You...**

_**This is the beginning for me...starting from about a month before Session #26-The Real Folk Blues (part II) and continuing beyond the end of the series. I cannot and will not promise anything, but I do hope that there will be some surprises along the way. I'm still fairly new at this type of writing, so I hope I don't disappoint...peace!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and never have, and never will for that matter, own Cowboy Bebop or any of it's characters...if I did, this is how it would have continued for me...or something like this anyway.****

* * *

**__Now I don't know why I came here tonight._

_I got the feeling that something ain't right._

_I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair._

_And I'm wonderin' how I'll get down the stairs._

_Clowns to the left of me,_

_Jokers to the right._

_Here I am._

_Stuck in the middle with you._

The three bounty hunters sat, unmoving around the old card table. None blinking, each only occasionally looking up from their respective hands to give their comrades suspicious eyes from across the table.

Jet sat, back to the living room, clad only in his boxers, a cigarette clinging to his teeth and sweat trickling down his left temple. He gulped as he lay down his hand. In the center of the table sat what appeared to be a small pile of junk: a few cigarettes, a zippo lighter, a pair of earrings, a small pocket knife, and Jet's pants. Faye had the rest of Jet's clothing in a neatly folded stack next to her on the floor. The elder bounty hunter was allowed to keep the last he had to wager on his body...his underwear.

Jet closed his eyes tightly as Spike prepared to lay down his hand. Jet, it seemed was not very confident in his current hand, if only for the fact that he had lost the last five. It was, in fact, a very respectable hand; three of a kind...three aces, king high, and some other insignificant card. He opened one eye to see what Spike's cards had revealed...and much to his relief and Spike's invisible chagrin, they showed two pair, no high card. Spike said nothing but instead looked down in utter defeat. He thought that he would have to be renting his favorite shirt from Faye for awhile, until she felt that he had suffered enough. Jet sighed relieved. Spike sighed almost relieved, as he lit a cigarette and took a swig off of the bottle of scotch beside him that he had been smart enough not to gamble off. His face hot as he began to feel a little tipsy. After all, it was four beers and half a bottle of scotch later.

Jet sat waiting for Faye to lay down her cards. He held his breath as Spike took off his shirt and threw it across the table towards Faye. Faye could hear Jet gulp as she prepared to lay her cards down, smiling slightly.

"Full house," Faye said calmly as she fanned out her cards onto the table.

"Ahhh!" Jet yelled as he stood up from where he had been sitting. Smacking himself in the forehead.

"A deal's a deal, Jet, don't be such a baby."Faye said as she giggled a little at the large, conquered man in front of her.

"She's right you know." Spike spoke nonchalantly, never looking up, but instead continued to clean his fingernails with the pocket knife he had just lost.

"Since when do you agree with Faye, Spike?" Jet was almost yelling, but a twinge in his stomach kept him from doing so. His face turn bright red as he realized what he had to do.

"Fork 'em over, Black Dog." Faye interrupted, holding out her slender hand to Jet.

Jet growled and mumbled something inaudible under his breath, wiping his sweaty brow with one of his hands. He then slipped off the last of his attire, sending them sailing toward Faye. This was the second time he had lost the clothes off of his back, or rather his backside, to this woman. But he thought to himself that he had learned his lesson since the last time he had gambled with Faye. At least he had another change of clothes waiting for him in his bedroom. He stormed out of the room, naked as a jaybird, Faye snickering behind him as he went.

"I'm out! I'm going to bed!" Jet yelled after himself, and abruptly slammed the door behind him.

Faye scraped up her winnings from the middle of the table, jerking the knife from Spike's unsuspecting hand in the process.

"Hey! I was using that!" Spike almost whined as Faye looked on in victory, whistling some unknown tune happily, cigarette dangling delicately from her lips.

"You game for another hand, Spiegel?" She asked the indifferent Spike across the table from her.

Spike sat silently for a moment, contemplating, and then finally spoke.

"Ok, Faye. I'll play you again. The last hand, all or nothing. And that means straight up strip poker." Spike looked up at Faye with his mismatched eyes only, not moving his head, and smirked devilishly.

Fayeof course was totally and completely confident in her poker playing abilities.She wasn't about to be afraid of this lunkhead before her. In fact, she thought, she was growing rather fond of the idea of seeing Spike in his birthday suit.

"Alright Spike. Let's do this." She spoke seriously almost, and Spike had already gone to his room to grab a white t-shirt to replace the one he had lost to the shrew.

The two sat down and Spike poured both of them a shot, which they immediately clinked together and swallowed easily, slamming the glasses down on the table. Faye was also feeling the buzz come on, but not with the same intensity that she had imagined Spike should be feeling right now. Faye grabbed the deck and began shuffling.

"Same game, one draw." She stated as she lay the deck down for Spike to cut. He did so and she grabbed the cards up again and began dealing them out. They each took their respective discards and fanned out the cards in their hands. Neither allowing a single ounce of emotion show. Then Spike made his wager.

"I'll throw in my shirt and my boots." He spoke monotonously.

"I'll see your shirt and boots, and raise you a belt." Faye said confidently, as she continued looking at her hand, straight faced.

"Sounds good to me. Just wait till the end of this hand before you start stripping ok, Faye?" He remarked in a smart-ass tone.

"In your dreams, cowboy." She said, inhaling a drag of her cigarette, waiting for Spike to lay out his hand.

"Straight flush. Read 'em and weep, sweetheart." Spike winked at her, as he fanned the cards out before Faye. He saw that she was now biting her lip at seeing the impressive hand. She then lay her hand down in surrender...full house...her once lucky spread. She could barely raise her eyes to meet Spike's but she did so with quite a lot of hesitation. The lunkhead was sitting with his arms crossed, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

Faye rose from her seat and in doing so she could feel her cheeks getting hot. She turned from Spike for a second to collect her thoughts. _"A deal's a deal." _Her words echoed loudly through her mind. At the same time, almost as if reading her mind, Spike spoke, breaking the very awkward silence.

"A deal's a deal, Valentine. We haven't got all night, you know." His tone was very bossy, thought Faye as she turned back to Spike, who sat arms still crossed over his chest, his eyes boring a hole into her.

"Keep your shirt on will ya, Spike?" She said, regretting the words almost as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Oh don't worry about that, Faye. This one's going nowhere." He flashed his stupid smirk at her as he picked at his t-shirt and he could tell that he had really pissed her off...maybe even embarrassed her. This fact made him very pleased with himself.

Faye took a look around the room, trying to find something there that might save her from what was about to happen. She didn't know how she could ever be seen as anything serious knowing that Spike knew what she looked like naked. And in such a humiliating manner too. She found nothing that could save her, but she found something in the form of liquid bravery...scotch. She grabbed the bottle from Spike's hand and guzzled it down readily. Spike watched with the same devilish look on his face. He cleared his throat as if to say _"Hurry up already!"_

Faye glanced around the room a second time and thought she had found a way to at least stall. She first removed her belt and handed it to Spike. He took it, but quickly let it drop to the floor, holding his hand out once more. She hesitated once again and then handed Spike one of her white boots. He treated it the same as he had the belt, dropping it with a thud to the floor. She gulped, knowing that the inevitable was drawing ever nearer. She quickly handed him the other boot. He yawned, causing Faye's eyes to glare at him.

Spike looked directly at Faye's signature yellow top, knowing that underneath Faye was not wearing a bra, and he grinned widely.

"What are you smiling at?" Faye was really getting tired of the attitude that Spike was emitting. Butterflies flapped wildly in her stomach as she reached for the one button that was holding her together. Faye looked to Spike one last time, searching for an iota of feeling or sympathy...nothing._ "Typical."_ She thought to herself. She fumbled with the button once more as Spike took another large swig of the whiskey.

Spike thought that Faye looked very nervous, and he was glad. _"Serves the wench right for treating Jet like that." _He thought to himself. She looked to him as if she was going to be sick very soon. He took another swig off the bottle and lit a cigarette, making sure to give the woman a wide grin in between drags. Faye's breathing was increasingly heavy and fast, and Spike sat unknowingly admiring the way her ample chest was heaving. It was obvious to Spike that Faye was purposely hesitating. He reached out his large hand to her, awaiting the small, barely there blouse.

Faye stared at the oaf before her for a moment and then grabbed the bottle and guzzled some more. She gazed down at Spike once more, searching again for any kind of human emotion. As quickly as this thought had arrived to her, it left almost immediately, as she found Spike with his chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the table. He looked bored. She growled angrily under her breath.

Faye fumbled some more and then finally felt the need to try and weasel herself out of this mess once and for all.

"Oh, this damn thing! It sticks sometimes, so why don't I just bring you the shirt later when I get into..." She moved toward her chair again as she babbled but was cut to the chase by Spike, who quickly blocked her seat. "Hey!" She screeched, trying to push him out of her way.

Spike moved quickly and grabbed the pocket knife from Faye's pile of winnings and before she could say another word, he cut the lone button from the shirt, watching as her breasts attempted to free themselves.

"Hey Spike! What the he..." Her words were immediately snatched from her as she felt Spike's warm hands gently cupping her breasts. She gasped as her eyes closed slightly. She was dazed if only for a second as she looked at Spike's face. She felt at that moment that she would certainly fall over and grabbed Spike's shoulders for support. Spike looked down on the dazed Faye and slid the top off of her shoulders, placing it around his neck.

"There, that was easy. " He said as he looked calmly down into her lazy eyes, and then allowed his vision to slowly gaze downward. He didn't reveal to her the fact that he was feeling a slight tug in his lower body. Faye breathed deeply once more, and shook herself awake, or as awake as she could be, in such a state of shock. She then caught Spike eyeing her goods as she came to and quickly pulled her arms up to cover what she could, feeling her face turning red.

In a low whisper, Spike leaned over to her and spoke, "Ready for another hand, Faye?" He chuckled a little at the implication of the question. Faye held her breath and caught herself shivering as his warm, alcohol scented breath bathed her neck in heat. She turned to walk toward the living room. Spike touched her bare arm and she turned to him once more. She could see the look in his eyes...the hungry look every man gets when he sees something he wants. _"If you've seen it once, you've seen it a thousand times." _She thought. He moved close to her again, and she could see that his breathing had become a lot heavier and his eyes seemed glazed over. He pushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Spike..." Faye whispered softly, almost too quiet to hear. Spike looked down on her again, this time admiring the way her bare skin glowed in the dim light. She continued trying to cover herself and Spike gently pushed her arms back from her chest, revealing her firm breasts to his gaze once more. He placed his hands on them again and began caressing them. It had been awhile since he had seen such beautiful breasts, he thought. He became even more excited when Faye moaned and closed her eyes at his touch.

"_Oh god, is this really happening?" _Faye's mind raced as she openly enjoyed the way Spike's hands felt on her body. She thought to herself what Jet would think when he found out. Then she dismissed the thought, replacing it with another..._"What the hell. After all, I am a woman with needs just like everyone else. What harm could it bring to enjoy one small fling? If that's what it is indeed." _She stopped thinking as Spike touched her face, placing his hand behind her neck and bringing her firmly in to kiss her. Her breasts were intentionally pressed against his body. As he brought her lips to his, he lightly grazed them together, watching as it made Faye's red lips open slightly. He covered her mouth with his then, teasing her with his tongue. She touched his face. She opened her eyes then and pulled away slightly, only to meet his gaze, which turned out to be the same as hers...a mixture of excitement and surprise. Faye shook the feeling off, leaned forward again, brushing her lips against his before kissing him fully. It was she who now invaded his mouth with the teasing of her tongue and she was surprised by the way he kissed. Deep and penetrating, somewhat rough...then again, should she be surprised at all? She didn't care. She liked it. She felt her knees becoming weak and she braced herself against him.

Faye then broke the kiss, leaning her head back and taking a deep breath, she wanted to entice Spike to begin kissing her neck, and it worked. He placed his arms around her back and held her tightly. Faye used Spike's arms as leverage to steady herself as he began kissing her breasts and nipping lightly at her nipples with his teeth. She moaned loudly and grabbed Spike by the back of the head and began combing her fingers through his hair, almost pulling it. He was a little surprised at her reaction, but he liked it. He liked the way he was making her moan. It excited him even more to know that it was his touch that was bringing her pleasure. _"God, she tastes incredible." _He thought as he continued to kiss his way back up to her neck. Then he noticed how tightly she was holding onto him, as if she thought she might fall down. Spike picked Faye up with more ease than he had expected and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed the valley between her breasts as he lay her down on the old yellow couch.

"_Now I can touch you."_ He thought as Faye reached behind her head and grabbed the arm of the couch. And he did touch her, reaching inside her shorts to explore all of her. Faye arched her back to his hands and he bent forward and kissed her stomach. She sighed heavily again, winding her hands through his hair, and arched her back even more as his fingers played lightly inside of her. Spike then began kissing his way back up to her chest, almost laying all of his weight on top of her. But she was not one to give up without some kind of fight. She sat up abruptly and pushed Spike roughly back onto the couch.

"My turn, cowboy." She purred in a heavy whisper. Spike's face lit up. He knew Faye was wild, but this was getting more intense than he could've imagined.

Faye straddled Spike as best as she could on the old dirty couch. Suddenly a rustling noise broke her concentration. It was coming from Jet's room and she noticed from the crack beneath the door that the light was still on.

"We should relocate." She said in a louder tone, looking back at Spike who lay, chest heaving below her.

He lay confused for a moment, and then understood as Faye gestured toward Jet's room. "Oh. Ok, so, um, my room?" Spike huffed, becoming more alert to the situation. Faye climbed off of him and pulled him up by the hand. She tried to cover herself again as she stood waiting for Spike to begin moving, almost as if she had just become aware again of the fact that she was topless.

Spike looked at her strangely. _"Women." _He thought, unable to grasp the concept of why a woman with a body like Faye's could become self-conscious at any time. He shook his head a little. He walked up behind her and put his long arms around her, kissing the back of her neck, and they quietly made their way to Spike's bedroom. Spike's embrace warmed Faye against the chill in the air...yes, the air conditioner was actually working for once. As Spike closed the door behind them and locked it, Faye grabbed him roughly, and kissed him on the neck, grabbing his flesh with her teeth and sucking gently. Spike sighed softly and whispered, "Faye..."

Faye smiled at his vocalization and pushed him back onto the bed, proceeding to assist him in finally removing his shirt. She gave a very pleased smile in the darkness, admiring Spike's bare torso in the pale light coming from underneath the door. She then leaned forward and kissed his collarbone, trailing butterfly kisses from his neck to his chest, slowly and lovingly. Faye made sure to continue down his left side, licking, kissing, and occasionally grazing her teeth along his skin, goose bumps appearing behind her. She even made it a point to actually sink her teeth in at one point along his rib cage, causing him to gasp.

True, Faye certainly wasn't the most experienced woman in the solar system, but she wasn't completely lost in such situations either...she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She had realized a couple of years back that the only way to get by in this crazy new world was to learn to control the controlling factor of the time...men.

Faye continued her path downward, until she reached Spike's pants. _"This is really happening." _She heard her voice say once again in her mind. She stopped to think only for a second before unbuttoning them, licking and kissing along the waistline of his boxers.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it...I plan on making this an ongoing set...so all the feedback I can get will be greatly appreciated. Well, please take the time to review this first session, and let me know if I should make any significant changes, or just changes period. I will consider all suggestions and answer all reviews. And that's all for now I guess...peace! **_

_**lyrics to the song "Stuck In the Middle With You" owned by Steelers Wheel...please no lawsuits... **_


	2. Session 2: Communication Breakdown

**Session # 2: Communication Breakdown**

**_OK, this is the second session from my series, Cowboy Bebop: the Next Set. It's a little different mood than the last one, hopefully a little more humorous. But if that's not the case than so be it...but I still hope you enjoy it...peace!

* * *

_**

_Hey, girl, stop what you're doin'!  
Hey, girl, you'll drive me to ruin.  
I don't know what it is about you,  
But I like it a lot.  
Oh, let me hold you,  
Let me feel your lovin' charms. _

_Communication Breakdown,  
It's always the same,  
I'm having a nervous breakdown,  
Drive me insane!_

_Hey, girl, I got something I think you ought to know.  
Hey, babe, I wanna tell you that I love you so.  
I wanna hold you in my arms, yeah!  
I'm never gonna let you go,  
Yes, I like your charms._

_Communication Breakdown,  
It's always the same,  
I'm having a nervous breakdown,  
Drive me insane!_

Faye jumped from her bed, a bit dazed and groggy, with an absolute queasiness in the pit of her stomach. "Man! Did I have that much to drink last night?" She thought aloud as she hurried herself out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind and locking it.

Spike was coming out of his room at the same time as Faye, heading in the direction of the bathroom, scratching his head and yawning. He was wearing white boxer shorts and nothing else, squinting his eyes at the near unbearable brightness of the corridor. He watched the scene play out before him, a little puzzled as Faye ran to the bathroom and forcefully shut the door behind her.

_She's trying to butt in front of me! _He thought as he grit his teeth, wrinkling up his forehead. He walked to the door and was intending to pound on it and yell obscenities at Faye. He stopped mid-knock and placed his ear closer, listening to what sounded like Faye puking her guts out.

"Hair of the dog..." He laughed to himself, smiling and shaking his head a little, as he turned and walked back to his room.

A few minutes later Faye emerged from the bathroom, looking very pale and disheveled. She was greeted on the other side by Spike standing directly in front of the opening, towel draped over one shoulder. She walked right into his chest and nearly fell backwards.

"God! Get the hell out of the way gorilla!" She growled feebly.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" He yelled back at her, way to close to her ear, hoping to make her head pound even more. She glared at him and walked back to her room, attempting to shelter herself inside once more, only to be followed by Spike, his big mouth in tow.

"Whatta ya say you and I go out for dinner later, Faye-Faye?" Faye actually stopped to stare at Spike, speechless...if only her brain had been working properly she would've easily sensed the false sense of sincerity in his voice.

"I hear there's a new restaurant on Ganymede that serves boiled fish eyeballs in bile!" He was still yelling, and Faye cringed. "But what makes it really good is that it smells and tastes just like my favorite beverage!" His voice dripping with pseudo-enthusiasm and his tone unwavering as he pulled out an opened bottle of scotch and plunged it under Faye's red nose. She was too slow and unable to prevent herself from inhaling when the odor reached her already churning stomach. She gagged as she placed her hand over her mouth and ran back to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it once more.

Spike scowled, believing that perhaps his very clever practical joke had backfired on him, as he was once again locked out of the bathroom. Then he heard Faye heaving uncontrollably behind the door; he could almost see her through it, crouched over the toilet. With that thought, he smiled, took a swig off the bottle, and began whistling as he walked away with his hands behind his head.

Faye spent most of the day in the confines of her bedroom, miserable from the feeling in her tummy. She could have sworn that she had only taken two shots from Spike's whiskey last night, but then again, she thought, similar situations had happened to herlike this before. If she had been drinking quickly enough, maybe she had blacked out after the next few drinks she consumed, causing her to forget the rest of the evening.

The air in the Bebop was stifling and humid, soaking everything in heat...the air conditioner was broken yet again. She could hear Jet pounding metal against metal for the better part of the day, the clinking and clanking preventing her from receiving even an inkling of much needed beauty sleep. So instead she just continued laying, half naked on her bed, concealed by the almost complete darkness. A damp wash cloth hung crossways over her forehead. It had begun its purpose at a soothingly cold temperature, but had become tepid in almost no time flat.

Faye sighed aloud. She thought back to that night three and a half weeks ago, and the little strip poker incident with her incorrigible shipmate.

The way Spike touched her that night made her shiver even now. She smiled into the blackness, almost blushing from the thought. And then there was a knock on the door, breaking her from her memory.

"Hey woman! You gonna get outta bed today?" _Speak of the devil_, she thought. It was Spike, of course, and he of course sounded insensitive and impatient as usual.

"I have a cure for that hangover if you want it!" He only raised his voice loud enough for her to clearly hear him through the door this time. _Is he actually trying to be nice? _Her mind wandered for a moment, puzzling over the thought.

Faye sat up slowly, hanging her feet over the edge of the mattress and setting the warm rag on the bedside table. Her alarm clock read 4:30 pm in bright red numbers that cast an eerie pink glow throughout her bedroom. She grabbed a scrunchie from the table and pulled the hair from her face into a very unfashionable looking ponytail. She didn't bother putting any clothes on, but chose instead to stay clad only in her small white tank top and red heart panties. She couldn't care less at this moment what Spike would think of it. She stood and stretched as she walked toward the door. She opened it to find Spike grinning before her, holding what appeared to be a tall glass full of raw sewage. The smell it gave off wafted toward her nose and confirmed her belief in its contents. Faye shuddered.

"Well, it doesn't look or smell like roses, but it will cure what ails you, I guarantee." Spike spoke somewhat self-consciously at first, looking down and rubbing his hand over the back of his head. Then he turned back to Faye with wide eyes, his expression trying to encourage her to drink up. _He looks very innocent and childlike right now_. She paused momentarily for cerebration. _He's definitely too cute for his own damn good, and mine_, she continued inwardly.

Faye jerked the glass from Spike's hand, "Well, bottoms up!" She plugged her nose with one hand and began guzzling the unsightly contents, Spike looking on with an "I can't believe she actually drank that shit!" look about his face. Faye incredibly managed to drink the whole thing down without pause for breath. As she finished, she handed the glass back to Spike and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Thanks Spike! It actually wasn't that bad you know. What's in it?" She questioned, unsure if she was really ready to hear the answer.

"Oh not much...some various herbs and stuff. But what really helps are the raw eggs." Spike watched stupefied as Faye turned a pale shade of green and let out a juicy, grumbling belch. He continued in spite of her reaction, "Actually I think the real cure part comes from the scotch itself." He smiled, but quickly turned to squinching as Faye turned and ran into the bathroom, neglecting to shut the door behind her this time.

"What'd I say?" He mumbled, with eyebrow raised and lip curled slightly. He shook it off and shrugged his shoulders, walking off into the kitchen.

_Christ! What's the matter with me? _Faye thought as she exited the bathroom for the third time today, trying in vain to regain some type of composure.

After having a long, refreshing cold shower,Faye headed for the living room.She felt human again. Shebegan feeling better after her last visit to make confession at the porcelain alter. She lay down on the couch just as Spike reentered from the kitchen, beef jerky and a beer in hand.

"Hey!**_" _**He yelled, nearly dropping his beer. "That's where I'm sitting!" Spike sounded off, in a whiney roar.

"Funny...when I got here, no one was sitting here." Faye stated calmly. "So go away and leave me alone, Spike." She shut her eyes and continued to relax.

Spike growled and walked over to the couch. She lay only in her bathrobe, and as he suspected, nothing underneath. He looked down on the seemingly content Faye occupying "his space." He turned his back toward her and grinned menacingly before plopping down on Faye's head. She immediately began flailing her arms and legs about, struggling to get Spike's butt off of her face. She let out several muffled screams and curses and Spike braced himself, hanging on tightly to the arm of the sofa.

"What was that Faye? I couldn't quite hear you." Spike let out a well-earned, if not exaggerated, guffaw, as he pulled a cigarette out of his pack and began searching for a lighter. Faye continued fighting his ass.

Just then Ed and Ein came moseying into the living room, oblivious to the commotion at hand. They had obviously been napping. Ed yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What are Spike-person and Faye-Faye doing?" She said tiredly before opening her eyes wide and letting her jaw fall to the floor. Ed's mouth then formed into an overexcited smile, and she began panting and clapping her hands.

"Air raid!" She yelled and flew to the couch like an airplane, arms outstretched and whirring noises escaping her teeth. Ein began barking excitedly and spinning in circles. An inaudible screech came from under Spike's butt. It sounded something like "Ed! No!" But it was to no avail for Faye. Ed jumped directly onto Faye's stomach and began grabbing at Spike's head, eventually landing on top of his shoulders.

"Ahh! Ed, get offa me!" Spike groaned, grabbing Ed by her shoulders and dropping her to the floor with a bounce.

"Aww, but Ed wants to play too!" Ed whined. Receiving no sympathy from Spike, and with her attention span waning, Ed turned to Tomato and began looking for a worthy chess opponent.

As Faye continued her struggle, Spike discovered his lighter under the cushion of the couch. He tried lighting his cigarette but was unsuccessful due to Faye's attempts to free herself.

"Hold still will ya Faye? I can't get this smoke lit." He acted as though Faye wasn't beneath him, like she was unsteadily holding the lighter in her own hands. Faye decided enough was enough, cute or not. She was now running short on breath and sweating under Spike's surprisingly heavy frame. As Spike continued to try to light the cigarette, Faye grabbed onto his right leg and sunk her teeth into his inner thigh. She bit deep enough so that she thought she could taste Spike's blood.

Spike let out a deafening wail as he now attempted to free himself from Faye's pitbull-like hold. He stood from the couch, jumping around the room, and still Faye clung to his leg. He made an attempt to pick her upside down, but soon discovered that it felt as though he was aiding Faye in ripping out a chunk of his flesh. So he did the next best thing, he bent over quickly and in sheer pain, and tickled Faye in the ribs.

"Let go of me you rabid bitch!" Spike now screeched in agony. At the digging of his fingers into her ribcage, Faye released him and saw that she had indeed drawn blood, but was unable to point it out as Spike was still attacking her on the floor. She squirmed and kicked him unintentionally in the left knee, causing him to fall nearly on top of her.

Ed peered back from her screen with goggled eyes and only shook her head as if to say_ "Kids these days." _But Ed's attention was soon taken by the beef jerky that was laying on the floor beside the grappling bodies of Faye and Spike. Ed pounced on the meat, grabbing it up with her teeth, and growling at Ein for sniffing at it. Ein yelped in fear as Ed gobbled it up voraciously.

Soon Spike released Faye from his tickling grasp and fell back onto the couch, exhausted. He reached down and touched the tender spot where Faye had bitten him. He looked at the blood on his fingers and wiped it onto his boxer shorts. He sat calmly, acting as if he hadn't been squealing like a sissy girl only minutes before. "Nice, Faye. Really nice. Thanks." He grumbled. Spike then left his post at the couch and retreated toward his bedroom, a feigned limp accompanying his gait.

"I may have lost the battle, but ill be damned if I lose this war." He spoke over his shoulder, all the while feeling a strange desire to return and sweep Faye roughly up into his arms and take her into his bedroom. He figured this was just the masochist in him, turned completely on by a smudge of his own blood on Faye's lower lip. He didn't turn around again.

Faye remained on the floor, flat on her back, watching as Spike entered his room and shut the door behind him. _Men are such babies, _she thought as she rolled over onto her side and breathed heavily.

"Faye-Faye's a vampire, a vampire, a bloody sucking vampire! Spike-person thinks that Faye-Faye is a rabid bitch bitchy bitchety bitch bitch!" Ed hopped around the room, singing happily, unfazed by the curses escaping her innocent mouth.

"Ok, Ed, that's enough." Faye rose from the floor and thought that she had better check on the wound she had inflicted on Spike, seeing as he was not making any effort to clean or dress it because he was too busy pouting in his bedroom. She left Ed standing on her head and spinning, still singing her bitch song.

Faye knocked lightly on the door. Silence. She rapped harder, just shy of banging.

"Go away Faye. You've caused enough damage for one day." She heard his voice speak calmly through the door.

"Oh come on Spike, just let me in so I can survey the damage." She paused for a second and then offered another quip, " Come on Spikey, I promise I won't bite!" She tried to use her most seductive voice, even going so far as making sad, longing eyes and a very pronounced pout in her lips, all while staring at the door. It opened. Spike stood in the doorway, the distinct look of disdain plastered to his countenance. Faye walked past him, settling herself on the bed and patting the empty space beside her as a gesture for him to sit.

"I'm fine Faye. Now get out." Spike stayed his position, motioning with his head for her to exit. She declined his offer and repeated her invitation for him to sit. He sighed and gimped toward the bed, dropping himself down, shoulders slumping. He lifted his leg and bent it slightly around Faye, exposing his injury to the waiting female.

Faye observed the wound, and flinched inwardly at how bad it looked. She felt a twinge of guilt surge through her body.

"I really am sorry, Spike. But you know I was practically suffocating under your big ass!" She looked up at Spike and smiled sweetly.

"I told you to move, didn't I?" Spike glared at her, dissident to her forced sweetness.

"Spike, don't be such a baby." She answered back, continuing to look at the torn flesh on his thigh. She got up without saying a word and went to her bedroom. Spike thought out loud, "Finally!", but before he could properly close the door, Faye reappeared with a first aid kit in her hands. She pulled Spike back to the bed with unrealized force.

"Geez, ok, mom." Spike spat dryly. Faye repositioned herself between Spike's legs and opened a small bottle of antiseptic, dabbing it on a cotton ball and gently patting the bite mark with it.

Spike jumped at the sting that the chemical sent up his leg. Faye continued without noticing his grimace. She dabbed at the wound a few more times and then discarded the cotton ball in the small trash can beside the night stand. She then unwittingly began blowing softly on Spike's leg, lulling him with her breath. His eyes rolled back in his head some, without his conscious knowledge. He quivered openly and Faye looked up with her eyes, realizing the pleasure he was getting from her unabashed sense of kindness. _Men_. She smiled and resumed what she had been doing, noticing as her gaze lowered that Spike let out an unmistakable sigh and also seemed to be "growing" before her eyes. She sat up abruptly, a little taken aback, and Spike snapped himself back to reality. He shook his head. Obviously the blood was all gone from atop his shoulders, as he sat dazed and let out a small snort in appreciation to Faye. As Spike licked the tip of his thumb and, still stunned, wiped the drying blood from Faye's lips, she recoiled. She slapped a band-aid onto the now purple, traumatized skin.

"There you go...good as new!" And with that Faye left the room, trying hard not to laugh out loud as she rounded the corner. Spike could hear Faye snickering down the hall as she departed. He looked to his lap and immediately felt his face become flushed. He jumped up quickly and shut the door, leaning against it as he let out a chuckle. He locked it. As he returned to his bed he spoke out loud to himself, "Well, I guess it's just me and me again tonight." And with that he lay down on his bed and turned out the light, realizing that the only release he would be receiving tonight would be bestowed upon him by himself.

* * *

**_Well, that took longer than I thought it would to complete, but I got it done just the same...I hope it was slightly enjoyable, to say the least. I'll be back in about a week with the third installment so keep an eye out...peace! Love, me!_**

**_Before I forget, and how could I possibly? The song "Communication Breakdown" by the great and powerful...no, not Oz, silly! The one and only Led Zeppelin...please don't sue me guys...I love you!_**

**_I must take this time to clarify one small detail about the story...I received one comment on not understanding what Spikey meant by "Hair of the dog..." For those of you who aren't aware of that quote, "the hair of the dog that bit you" refers to the horrible suffering that is brought on by a fierce hangover and the relief that comes from taking a dose of that which caused the suffering in the first place, alcohol. In essence, this means that if you drink too freely, a dose of alcohol in the morning will cure your hangover. I believe it originated because of the chemical make up of the alcohol that is used for consumption...the chemical compound forms the distinct shape of a dog...or at least that's how I was explained of the origin in high school chemistry class! But that's what it means...peace!_**


	3. Session 3: Down With the Sickness

**Session #3: Down With the Sickness**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor have i ever, own or owned Cowboy Bebop or it's characters...although I wish I did!_

_Ok, this is the next session in my series, and I have to warn you...it may be a bit dark and possibly quite predictable, given the comments I have already received on the last chapter...but I would like to point out that this is the angle I chose to take, I wanted it to be somewhat predictable if that makes any sense...Well, it takes place immediately after TRFB (part 2) just so you know...enjoy, or not, but read it anyway! Thanks!

* * *

_

As Faye walked slowly up to the large building, she could see that things had turned chaotic and her heart dropped into her stomach, making her feel queasy. The building was half-blown apart and the scene was teeming with ISSP, firefighters, and paramedics. As she continued closer, a handsome young ISSP officer approached her, placing his hand in front of her. He looked her up and down as Faye spoke.

"Excuse me, officer..." She looked to him, quite distraught as he interrupted her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to step back behind the line." The officer took Faye by the arm and escorted her back across the street to the other side of the yellow tape. Faye looked into the officer's eyes, great concern shrouding her face.

"Please, officer, I just need to know if there were any...survivors?" She asked him hesitantly, almost whispering the last word.

The officer looked at Faye, and a twinge of pity took him over as he watched the look on Faye's face. He answered her softly, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but from the looks of things, no one involved survived this mess. It was like a war zone up here...there were a few observers who survived, but I'm afraid that's all."

The officer looked back to Faye as she responded, more to herself than to him.

"I'm too late?" She spoke softly and nearly inaudibly to the young officer. He said nothing, choosing instead to place his hand comfortingly on Faye's shoulder.

As if possessed by another personality, Faye pushed the officer's caring hand from her shoulder and glared at him, quickly grabbing her glock and shoving it against the frightened officer's forehead.

"You're lying!" She screamed, forcing her pistol further against his already bruised face. The officer appeared visibly shaken, sweat forming on his forehead.

"Please, ma'am, don't kill me...I swear to you, I'm not lying." He pleaded with her as a crowd began forming around them. More officers arrived on the scene, guns quickly drawn and pointed at the shaking form of the woman with the gun.

"No! You bastard, you're lying. I know you are, just admit to me that you're lying!" Faye cocked her gun and squeezed it tighter in her grip.

"Please, I beg you! Don't kill me..." The officer forced his eyes closed, anticipating the shot that would splatter the contents of his skull onto the scenery behind him.

"Miss, put the gun down and back away with your hands on your head!" The voice of another officer boomed over the speakers from the police craft above, as it cast a bright spotlight down onto Faye's back.

"Just tell me you're lying and I'll let you go." Faye said calmly before yelling again and pounding the gun against the man's already traumatized head, "God dammit!" Tears began streaking down her face.

"Please, just don't kill me. I beg you, don't kill me!" The terrified officer whimpered to the crazed woman.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Faye squeezed her finger tightly on the trigger, preparing to fire when a shot rang out from above her. Faye dropped the gun violently and felt a sharp pain shot through her left shoulder. Almost instantly she was pummeled to the ground by officers from all directions. Faye continued fighting them; kicking, punching, biting, scratching, and attempting to gouge out eyes.

"No! He's fucking lying! He's fucking lying!" She screamed madly before she felt her head throb and she blacked out.

When she awoke, she found that she was lying in what appeared to be a hospital. As she attempted to sit up, her head pounded and her chest surged with intense pain. A nurse entered the room as Faye was trying to get up.

"Here, here, sweetie, don't try to sit up. It'll only cause you more pain." The chubby middle-aged nurse tried to convince Faye as she began checking her vitals.

"My name is Helen and I'm going to be looking after you today." The older lady smiled sweetly at Faye.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Faye asked, her voice dry.

The nurse continued about her duties and without looking Faye in the face, she explained.

"You caused quite a scene downtown last night dear, don't you remember?" Faye shook her head. "Now I'm no expert, but I'd guess that you're in a lot of trouble." Helen looked at Faye now, with a troubled face. Faye thought hard for a moment and gasped as the thoughts of the previous night floated back to her like bombs.

"The ISSP is outside standing watch so as to prevent you from trying to escape. They say they're taking you in when you fully recover." Helen continued, glancing at Faye who was silently fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Luckily the baby wasn't harmed." The nurse said reassuringly. Faye froze and felt a twinge of butterflies in her stomach as she took in the nurse's words.

"What? Wh...what baby?" Faye stuttered, extremely confused, and her eyes widened.

"Oh honey...didn't you know? You're about five weeks along now." Helen almost gushed happily for Faye, and then withdrew, very puzzled at the expression on Faye's face.

"Ba...baby?" Faye whispered, "No. That's not possible." Faye's voice cracked and she began shaking her head.

"I'm afraid it's true dear." Helen said quietly as she planted herself on the edge of the bed and rubbed Faye's leg soothingly.

"No!" Faye slapped the shocked woman's hand from her knee and began her descent into a full on meltdown.

"That's impossible!" She blubbered as the nurse tried to hug her and was again pushed away by Faye.

Faye continued sobbing, openly and unabashedly, not noticing that the nurse had left the room urgently and returned with syringe in hand. When Helen entered the room again, she found Faye sitting on the floor wailing, tubes pulled taught and blood seeping through her bandaged chest.

Calmly, the seasoned nurse lifted Faye's weeping, wilted body onto the bed and covered her up. It was as if Faye had completely given up fighting altogether. She looked off into absence as tears gushed from her eyes and she sobbed, mumbled words leaking from her mouth. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" She was speaking to no one, but continued asking anyway. The older woman cradled Faye in her arms like a small child.

Faye felt her face become hot and the room begin to spin as thoughts of her and Spike in each others arms and Spike's death and the baby in her womb flooded her mind. She leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited. The room seemed to become dim and Faye could feel everything closing in on her. The nurse adjusted Faye back to a lying position on the bed and wiped her face with a cool rag.

"There, there. Don't cry anymore, sweetie. This is going to take all the pain away." She comforted as she dropped the empty syringe into the trash. Faye's eyes rolled in their sockets. Soon, she fell heavily into forced sleep.

* * *

Jet lumbered slowly down the corridor to where Faye's room was located. He was surprised to see several armed ISSP officers standing watch outside the door. As he approached nearer to the room, he was stopped by one of the young men with a hand on Jet's chest. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not permitted to enter here." Jet looked away from the door and looked the young officer sadly in the eye, wringing his hands together in front of him nervously.

"What's that? Oh...um...is this where Faye Valentine is being he...I mean is this Faye Valentine's room?" Jet asked in a low voice, pointing to the closed door.

"I'm sorry sir, I am not at liberty to answer any of your questions right now." The officer informed as another voice came from behind Jet.

"Jet?" Jet turned to find his friend Bob walking up to him, sadness in his face.

"Bob. Am I glad to see you." The men shook hands. "What's going on here?" Jet questioned. Bob gestured for the other officer to leave them. He did, and Bob continued on, telling Jet what had happened with Spike. He went on to tell Jet about how Faye had arrived on the scene and held the officer at gun point. Bob also explained to Jet how they were forced to keep Faye sedated because she had become a hazard to herself and to everyone around her. Jet just rested his head in his hands and nodded every now and again.

"Can I see her Bob?" Jet raised his head and looked Bob in the face now. "I just need to make sure she's okay." Bob always new that Jet was a caring man, but he had never seen him care so much for any one person the way he seemed to for Spike and Faye. Like they were his family.

Bob, not finding the right words to bring comfort to his friend, said nothing, just nodded and escorted Jet into Faye's room. As Bob turned to leave Jet alone with Faye, he patted him on the shoulder as if to say "I'm sorry." As he left the room, he spoke calmly over his shoulder to Jet, "I'll get this matter cleaned up Jet, so you can take her home. That's where she needs to be now." Jet only nodded in appreciation, fighting back tears. Bob exited quietly and closed the door behind him.

Jet limped further in, laying his crutches on the chair in the corner of the room. He looked hesitantly down on Faye's sleeping form. Her head was propped slightly up with pillows and she had bruises and scrapes covering her body. She had a large bandage over the top half of her chest and shoulder. Two black eyes spread across her once flawless face and her nose was slightly swollen, but bandaged. Bob had told Jet how Faye's nose had been broken when she was tackled. Faye had never seemed so small and fragile to Jet before. He sighed and lowered his head.

Suddenly and somewhat noisily, a nurse entered the room. It was Helen, and she could see the worry in Jet's eyes.

"She's pretty banged up, but she's going to be okay." The nurse told Jet confidently. Jet forced a smile and nodded, his eyes still worried.

"Are you the father?" Jet paused from looking to answer the woman.

"Uh, no, I'm not her father. I'm just a friend." He said quietly, turning to look back at Faye.

"I realize that, sir. You're not nearly old enough to be her dad." Jet smiled slightly at the nurse's reply. " I meant are you the father of the baby?" She placed her hand softly on Jet's large arm. Jet only glanced at her, confused.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that the baby is safe and unharmed. All the test results came back saying that the baby is going strong, quite healthy actually." She smiled at Jet now and then resumed her duties. He only returned her smile with a surprised look, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open.

"What's that? You mean she's..." Jet halted, at a total loss for words. His face turned dark and he lowered his gaze once more to Faye. He rested his head in his palm, cradling his temples with his fingers. He sighed deeply. "No, I'm not the father." He knew who the father was, but he tried not to think of it now.

Faye began to stir in her bed, the drugs beginning to wear off again. The nurse left just as Faye opened her heavy eyes slowly.

"Jet?" She tried to speak, "Jet?" Her voice was weak and tired. Jet sat on the edge of the bed and held her in his arms.

"Shhh..." It was the only thing Jet could think to say now. He continued rocking Faye in his arms.

"Spike's dead, Jet..." She began crying silently, burying her face in his chest. "He's dead." She said hoarsely.

"I know Faye...I know." He continued to hold her against him and stroked her hair lightly. A tear escaped his eye and rolled quickly down his cheek.

* * *

_Well, there you have it...I apologize for the darkness of this chapter...in case you've grown accustomed to my humorous takes...but bear with me, and hope for the best. Well, any questions or comments, feel free to fire away! And anyone who thinks that the characters were a bit OOC, I'm sorry, but how would act in such a situation? Ok, that's enough from me...peace!_

_The title "Down With the Sickness" is borrowed from the song of the same name by Disturbed...so please don't sue me!_


End file.
